Mr Patate !
by oOOOmerlette
Summary: Lorsque Luverrier ordonne à Link de s'occuper de l'état mental d'Allen, le résultat n'est pas toujours celui escompté.


**Hello les gens ! Ça va bien ? Pas trop déçu des dernières mauvaises nouvelles ? Et oui... suite à ses problèmes de santé, Hoshino a décidé encore une fois de mettre DGM en pause indéterminée... Et j'avoue que j'hésite entre plusieurs réactions :**

**1) Ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle ! =="**

**2) Oh làlàlà la pauvre ! Qu'elle se rétablisse vite et bien ! :)**

**3) WTF ?! O.o**

**4) Fais chier... y'en a marre à la fin ! Autant qu'elle passe son projet à quelqu'un d'autre ! Je veux la suite bordel de merde ! è.é**

**5) Bon... je crois que je vais lui demander de rédiger une lettre à toute la communauté fan de DGM en élucidant tous les points obscur de son manga, si elle ne compte plus reprendre son projet... Histoire d'alimenter nos fanfiction avec autre choses que des théories farfelues ;p**

**Bref, sinon, c'est le dernier jour des vacances et je déprime. Mais je me console en écrivant une tonne de connerie, comme celle qui va suivre maintenant. **

**Disclamé**** : ... Ras le cul de répéter la même chose. J'ai l'impression de devenir un perroquet à force ! è.é**

**Genre : Connerie à l'état pur. OS. Peut-être OOC.**

**Note**** : Idée lumineuse apparue lorsque je prenais ma douche. **

**Note 2 :**** OS bêtalecturé par Jun-Fuu! Merci encore à toi ! ^^**

**Maintenant...enjoy ! **

* * *

_**Mr Patate.**_

Tournant en rond dans son bureau tel un poisson rouge dans son bocal, Mr Malcolm C. Luverrier réfléchissait ardûment. Non pas pour trouver un nouveau moyen d'espionner des exorcistes comme il adorait le faire habituellement, mais pour une tout autre raison. Une raison primordiale. Il en allait de la survie de la Congrégation.

Le bruit étouffé de quelqu'un toquant à la porte interrompit ses cogitations. Il s'assit derrière son bureau, prit une part de tarte qui trainait sur sa table de travail et ordonna d'une voix sèche :

« Entrez.»

La porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme blond, avec une tresse et des yeux rougeâtres. Link Howard, le chienchien préféré de Mr Luverrier. Avec un salut militaire, ou hitlérien selon le point de vue, Link demanda platement :

« Vous m'avez fait demander ? »

Luverrier lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Le blond, en bon toutou qu'il était, s'assit.

« Il est temps que cela cesse, déclara l'ancêtre d'Hitler physiquement parlant.

- Quoi donc ? », répliqua l'elfe en collants, heu pardon, Link en haussant un sourcil.

Luverrier planta une fourchette dans la part de tarte à la rhubarbe et à la cannelle, en prit un morceau, et l'enfourna dans sa bouche.

« -Hum…, gémit-il. Décidément, il n'y a que moi pour arriver à de tels résultats en pâtisserie. »

Un toussotement se fit entendre de la part du blond. Luverrier prit cela pour de la jalousie de la part de son subordonné. Après tout, c'était grâce à lui que son toutou elfique pouvait cuisiner. Il lui avait tout apprit. « L'élève veut dépasser le maître » comme on dit.

Zut.

Crotte.

Flûte.

Un scénario catastrophe digne des plus grands films hollywoodiens se forma dans le cerveau de Luverrier. Link voulait le surpasser. Mais comme il n'avait pas encore le talent nécessaire pour, il aurait valu dans son intérêt, d'assassiner son maître vite fait, bien fait. Et là, BANG ! Ce scélérat pourrait reprendre les rênes de ses travaux, les vendre aux enchères et même, prétendre que c'était lui l'auteur de ses recettes de pâtisseries succulentes. Et il récupérerait les droits d'auteurs, avec l'argent à la clef.

Ceci était bien une tragédie digne des plus grands théâtres grecs ! Ces vieux gâteux d'Eschyle, Sophocle et d'Euripide peuvent aller se rhabiller !

Mais foi de Luverrier, il ne laissera pas cette fable grotesque s'achever ! Il empêchera par tous les moyens son chienchien pas obéissant arriver à ses fins.

« Monsieur ? Qu'est-ce qui doit cesser ? », demanda imperturbablement Link, malgré le sourire effrayant et suffisant qu'était apparu entre temps sur le visage de son supérieur.

Mr Malcolm C. Luverrier se reprit en main. Il ne fallait pas que sa fripouille qui lui servait de subordonné soit au courant de ses véritables intentions. Et ce fut donc sans regret qu'il confia un dossier contenant le prochain ordre de mission à Link.

« Oui donc… Il est temps qu'Allen Walker cesse de considérer les Noahs comme des humains. Il faut bien mettre dans le crâne de ce mignon crétin, qu'on n'a pas à les traiter comme tels, et qu'on doit être sans pitié envers eux. Si Walker se décidait à les éliminer une bonne fois pour toute, la guerre serait finie depuis longtemps. On perd beaucoup de temps à cause de lui. Les détails de la procédure se trouvent dans le dossier. Mr Link, je compte sur vous pour mener à bien cette mission. », annonça d'une traite le commandant du Crow.

Et le minois surprit et légèrement désespéré de Link en voyant l'ordre de mission, fit presque soupirer de bonheur ce cher Luverrier. Il allait faire une pierre, deux coups.

OoOoO

Le moment tant redouté pour Link était arrivé. Il était en mission avec Mr Glouton, le Bookman Junior, et le Fou Furieux du sabre. Ils devaient chercher une Innocence cachée dans le cul du Manneken-Pis, statue à Bruxelles qui représentait un gosse qui urinait. Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce qu'un nudiste apparut devant les exorcistes. Il voulait sauter sur Lavi et lui faire deux trois trucs pas très catholiques sur place. Au final, il s'était avéré que ce nudiste était un Akuma en forme de…bite.

Cette mission était décidément marquée sous le sceau de la finesse et de la subtilité.

Mais oh surprise ! Alors que Kanda pourfendait l'Akuma sous les regards d'un pauvre Lavi choqué à vie, et qu'Allen cherchait, non sans gêne, l'Innocence dans la statue, un Tyki Mikk tout fringuant se matérialisa derrière eux.

Oh Malheur, quand tu nous tiens… devait penser cet infortuné Link. Et ni une, ni deux, il mit les plans de son supérieur à exécution. Il arracha Allen à son activité très…pénétrante, en manquant de lui broyer son épaule droite de sa poigne de fer, à cause du stress. Il planta l'exorciste devant lui, sortit un pendule, et la fit balancer sous les yeux gris-cendré d'Allen. Rapidement les mirettes de sa victime devinrent vitreuses et Link put commencer son hypnose:

« Tu vois le monsieur là-bas ?, demanda-t-il en désignant Tyki. Eh bien c'est une patate. »

Hochement de la tête de la part d'un Allen devenu tout docile.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait avec les patates ?, rajouta le blond.

- On les mange !, s'écria Allen avec une voix pleine d'innocence…

- En effet, acquiesça l'elfe…heum, Link. Mais on en fait quoi avant ? »

Allen mit quelques instants avant de répondre avec fierté :

« On les épluches ! »

Link souffla. Il était proche de son but. Il allait réussir sa mission. Luverrier, son amour depuis toujours, sera fier de lui.

« Oui, mais après ?, insista-t-il.

- On les coupes en morceaux ! , répondit joyeusement l'exorciste.

- Bien. Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. »

Le blond sourit de contentement. Il y était. Il avait réussit. Enfin. Désormais Allen arrêtera de considérer les Noahs comme des humains. Mais comme des patates. Et comme ce bout de chou était intransigeant avec la nourriture, il n'y aura plus de problème particulier. Il les découperait et les décapiterait sans se poser de questions.

Mais il n'avait pas prévu ce qui allait se dérouler sous ses yeux dans la seconde qui suivit son hypnose.

Allen, sans prendre la peine d'activer Crown Clown, fonça sur Tyki et… lui arracha ses vêtements de marque. Celui-ci choqué et en partie dénudé, essaya de repousser l'exorciste qui était en train d'essayer d'enlever son caleçon avec la tête d'Edward dessus, en vain. Et ce n'était pas Lavi qui allait l'aider, puisque ce dernier était toujours en mode « out » à cause de l'Akuma et que Kanda s'acharnait à chercher l'Innocence (perverse) dans le troufion de la statue.

Seul restait Link, qui regardait cette scène avec une horreur non dissimulée.

« MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS WALKER ? », hurla Link hors de lui.

Allen se retourna, et répondit avec le même ton que les enfants lorsqu'ils annoncent une évidence :

« Ben je l'épluche ! »

Puis rajouta pensivement :

« Je crois que je vais directement la manger. J'ai faim et cette patate est belle à croquer. »

Non, il n'y a aucuns sous-entendus.

* * *

**Bon ba, voili voilou, j'espère que vous avez apprécié cette connerie ! **

**Sachez que je n'étais en aucun sous LSD. Mais j'avais bu du muscat.**

**Une dernière chose avant de se quitter, c'est... ça : desencyclopedie . wikia wiki / Fanfiction (enlevez les espaces). Une amusante définition de la fanficiton, à prendre avec ironie bien entendu ;)**

**Bref, je vous souhaite à la prochaine et...à bientôt (dans une review ?) ! **


End file.
